Battlefield of the Vikings
|details = We received a message from the Saga storyteller who lives at the landing north of Bergen. Has a request for you she says. Come to think of it, the girl was muttering something about Vinland being the graveyard of the Vikings, or some such. |fameAdv = 46,700 |step1 = /Sister and younger brother/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Thank you again for your aid. I have been thinking about my brother and believe I may know why he sailed for Vinland. I may have mentioned this before, but I believe that Vinland was a place of exile for the Vikings and eventually, their graveyard. Perhaps my brother felt the need to prove me wrong. |step2 = /The Psychology of the Vikings/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Learning to deal with those who were not like you allows you to improve yourself. But the Vikings chose instead to kill those they didn't like, and if they couldn't do that, then run away somewhere else. Certainly, that was not limited only to the Vikings, but I have always hated that I was of that blood. |step3 = /Of The Blood/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Yes, though I have shut myself up here and fled from the world, I know that I am a descendant of fiends. I hated that. I felt that as long as my brother was with me, I didn't need anything else of the world. I could grow old and die here. I never really thought of what my brother might want. |step4 = /Separated/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Please tell Snorri the part of the Saga's I told you the other day. And would you add the following? "Find what you need and return with pride. But don't come back until you have something for me!" |step5 = /Understanding/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ So that helm belonged to Thorfinn? Actually, I found a stone slab with Old Nordic engraved on it. "My body must go, but my eyes will always look over this view". He wore his armor when he left, but left the helm here. That then is the meaning of those words. |step6 = /In Search of Battle/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ You know, I've been thinking. About why the Vikings rowed and sailed their ships across the seas. I think they were looking for a new battlefield. Not the killing kind. The kind where you test yourself against new values, new technologies. That was the battle they sailed the seas east to west and west to east to find. |step7 = /Compassion Recognized/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ Neither the spool or the iron took root in this land. I had thought that perhaps they weren't here long enough for it to catch on. But after being given silver pendants, the natives made a present of silver ore to the Vikings. Which means they must have been interested enough to learn about it. |step8 = /The Slender Thread of Exchange/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ There's more. The slab I mentioned was wrapped in a hide that had the same design on it as the cords wrapping the grip of my bow. Meaning, the designs of the natives were passed down through my family. If you are willing, I would ask you to accept my bow. |step9 = /With Pride/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/ The bow was my fathers. It is very important to me, but if I were to hurt anyone with it, the Viking name would be further tarnished. I will make my fight with a weapon that does not hurt anyone. I must, if I am to return home to Olga with pride. |stepfinal = Viking Bow/Cape of Vinland/Ruins Interior: L'Anse aux Meadows/ It seems that both Olga and Snorri believe that interaction with other cultures is the key to a people's growth. As a descendant of the Vikings, Snorri has chosen his path and I shall treasure this gift from him. It may even be valuable as a further clue to understanding the Vikings. |discoXP = 1210 |cardXP = 605 |reportXP = 350 |reportfame = 150 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Cape of Vinland |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}